An attempt will be made to solubilize and purify the vascular angiotensin receptor from rabbits. Antibodies to this receptor will be prepared and used to determine the cellular and subcellular localization of the molecule as well as to determine the degree to which it is structurally related to the adrenal receptor. The effect of antireceptor antibodies will also ultimately be examined in vivo.